


Salvation

by froot



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 5, I'm Sorry, Kinda AU, M/M, Sad, spoilers for episode 5, there should have been more nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the end of the world, Warren waits for Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 5, you have been warned.

Warren finally made it to the diner, hoping to find well anyone. It was the first place he thought Max would go, knowing Chloe's mother worked there. It was a shot in the dark, but he really had nothing else to go on. After leaving the 'End of the World' Vortex Club party, becoming wasted after one suspicious drink, he began to look for Max. He'd text her multiple times asking if she was okay, she hadn't replied and with how she was acting outside the party he knew something was up. Now with the storm outside developing frighteningly quick, he began to worry for her, and even Chloe's safety. However, he hoped more than anything to see the brown haired Prescott boy would walk in, to see he was safe.

 

\--

 

As the storm got progressively worse, Warren found himself helping Chloe's mother, who's name he learned to be Joyce, to aid anyone who had been injured by the storm. Scrambling through the establishments cupboards, he pulled together whatever medical supplies they had. It was very limited, but it was all they had and they'd have to make do. People were tumbling into the diner battered and bruised from the storm which had started to form a tornado. At one point he had peeked outside and saw it, it was beautifully terrifying. It was getting bigger, but they couldn't leave the diner with all the debris flying around and the fires that plagued the streets. They'd have to wait this out. Warren only hoped he'd see this through.

"He'll be here soon Warren, I'm sure. So will Max and Chloe, so stop fretting." Joyce spoke to Warren as she cleaned a young boy's cut on his arm.

She saw him staring at the door, becoming increasingly worried that the boy was too anxious.

"I text him, a-and he hasn't answered. He get's himself into all sorts of trouble and I'm worried. H-He's got to be okay." Warren replied, his voice cracking near the end.

He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He's lost count of how many times he had text Nathan, asking if he was okay and telling him to come to the diner. They'd been texting constantly before the Vortex Club party, before Warren had got drunk and stumbled to the diner. It had just been silly stuff, Warren telling Nathan how cute he was and Nathan calling him a dork. A usual conversation between the two. Then Nathan had gone silent and not replied and Warren couldn't help but worry.

"Oh honey. It'll be okay, sounds like he wouldn't let a storm stop him from being with you." Joyce comforted Warren, as she got up and hugged the trembling boy.

 

\--

 

The tornado had only got worse, the front door to the diner had to be nailed shut as it was flapping open previously with the high winds. From the windows, planks of wood and other pieces of debris could be seen flying through the air while multiple houses and shops were ablaze. Warren could only describe the scene as complete chaos. Which only made his worry for his boyfriend intensify.

Suddenly he heard his phone start to ring on the counter top, and he ran from his spot the window to grab it. Without looking at the caller ID, he accepted the call.

"Hello?!" He panted into the phone.

There was a breathless laugh on the other end of the phone call, one that Warren would recognize anywhere.

"Hey dork." The man laughed.

Warren sat down, his legs shaking from relief. He felt tears fall as a wave of relief hit him, hearing his boyfriend's voice. _He was alive_ , was all Warren could think.

"You're okay, oh thank god. Nathan why didn't you answer my texts? I've been worried-" Warren started to rant to his partner.

He was cut off from the rich boy's laughing once again,

"Would you just be quiet for one minute?" Nathan chuckled, no malice in his voice.

"Fine, just let me know you're safe. Are you on your way to the Two Whales?" Warren replied reluctantly.

"About that, I'm not coming babe." Nathan whispered.

Warren's heart started to beat rapidly again, the worry back. He could feel his hands starting to sweat and his legs starting to shake again. 

"I've got myself in some right shit, I really fucked up this time Warren." Nathan admitted, his voice dripping with sadness.

"W-What do you mean? Nathan you're starting to scare me." Nathan asked.

All that could be heard was heavy breathing and the downpour of rain on the other end. Warren knew Nathan got himself into some stupid situations, and he knew one day he was going to get himself into a mess he wouldn't be able to get out of but it couldn't happen. _Not now, No._

"It's Jefferson, it's a long story. He's coming for me, I fucked up. I'm such a screw up." He sighed.

"Listen, you're not a screw up for-" Warren started to say.

"I am, I keep fucking up. No wonder my Dad hates me." Nathan mumbled.

He couldn't help the tears from flowing, Nathan usually put himself down but this was different. It was in his voice, the sadness. It was worse this time. 

"He's going to kill me Warren, there's no way to get around it. I can't escape him." Nathan spoke, his voice so small.

"No, just come to the diner. It's fine, don't do this." Warren cried.

Another laugh came from the Nathans end of the phone,

"Guess we won't be having that dorky movie marathon this Saturday then, huh?" Nathan laughed, his whole voice lacking any humor.

Warren was up now, pacing, his hands shaking and his face tear stained. Nathan was making jokes about this while he couldn't do anything but cry.

"J-Just come to the diner. P-Please N-Nathan, you can't just leave me like this!" he yelled down the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't fucked up so much. You deserve so much better." Nathan replied.

Warren couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan. It was always like this, him constantly trying to remind Nathan that he wasn't a screw up. That he didn't need to prove himself to anyone, let alone his sad excuse for a father. In his eyes, Nathan was fantastic, yeah a little rough around the edges but his heart was always in the right place. He needed help, not to be constantly blamed and picked apart by everyone.

"I love you Warren, don't forget that. Okay, dork?" He laughed, but Warren could hear he was crying too.

"Don't do this, please-" Warren tried to plead but the phone call ended.

Looking at his phone, he quickly tried to call Nathan back but it was ignored. Continuously he rang the boy, but no one picked up. After the fifth attempt he threw his phone at the wall, tears streaming down his face as he collapsed against a wall. Joyce watched as the teen broke down before her own eyes, unsure on how to help she left him. His elbows rested on his knees as his face was held in his hands as he cried.

 

\--

 

Nathan started to walk through the junkyard, knowing his fate. Seeing Warren trying to call him, he threw his phone behind him and continued to walk.

_It's the only way, this is what I deserve._

He smiled as he saw the tall figure in the distance, his arm drawn up ready to shoot.

As the rain fell, Warren appeared in his mind. Wearing that stupid cat t-shirt, with that dorky smile he always has on.

He could only smile, as the the man pulled the trigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> episode 5 fucking killed me i am so sad and needed to get this out of my system.   
> nathans message to max made me fucking cry hes so sorry and oh fuck i wanted more nathan in the episode to be able to redeem himself oh god sorry for this trash


End file.
